A Day in the Life of Squall
by scramus
Summary: Just some crazy humor of mine and first attempt..i do hope you like it


untitled

This is my first attempt at a regular multimedialess story so I hope everyone will like this story. Some of this story mixes some of my real life expereince with FF8 and will be my very first attempt at humor.  
  
  
  
  


**A Day in the Life of Squall Part 1  
  
**

The sun rises fr another beautiful day. After a much hard fought battle , Squall has returned to something of a normal life within Balmab Garden. Many who have joined in the fight have decided to pool thier talents elsewhere.  
  
Irvine, with Selphie in toll, have decided to go back to Galbadia Garden with the reinstated Martine. Both serve as that Garden's top SeeDs.  
  
Quistis continues to teach despite personal feelings of failure she feels she has endured. Sh recently has been promoted which has helped her self-esteem immensely.  
  
Seifer with his posse continue to act as part of the disciplinary committee, but this time in a more lenient manner. Seifer continues to train to actually better himself and eventually graduate as a SeeD.  
  
Rinoa has finally convince Zone and Watts to stay at the Garden, much to the dismay of Squall who still wonders to this day how their idiot minds keeps them alive.  
  
Rinoa herself has decided to have a room next to Squall without breaking the rule of SeeDs having their own rooms. Much to the dismay to Squall again due to the fact it makes it harder to hide in case Rinoa gets bitchy.  
  
Zell with an appetite like Galactus from Marvel Comics, continues his search for the ever elusive hot dog.  
  
Edea and Headmaster Cid have decided to make Balamb Garden their permenant home and now attempt to actually have children of their own for the first time.  
  
The day starts as Squall get out of bed still in his SeeD uniform. To this day he still wonders why is wardrobe is so small and has no PJs. As he looks in the mirror he also realizes that his hair needs no combing.  
  
This is odd, Squall says as he starts to walk out the door.  
  
As Squall walks over the the Cafeteria, Zell bumps into him and both fall down.  
  
What the hell is going? Squall says as he's getting up.  
  
I gotta get them hot dogs before they're all gone man. It's like with women, there's not enough to go around.  
  
Squall looks at him funny while Zell zooms off into the distance. As Zell leaves, he shouts to Squall about a new potential SeeD being added to the current ranks. Squall, hard of hearing as always, thought Zell was saying something about seeds being added to the fish tanks, but decides to ignore it.  
  
Not feeling particular for hot dogs though wonders where they come from, decides to talk to Quistis who's now on one of her breaks. Quistis is sitting at one of the cafeteria tables eating a hot dog.   
  
Hey Quistis. How's it going? Squall says as he sits down next to her.  
  
Oh I'm fine Squall. You know, you have changed a lot since...well...since we've first met.  
  
Bite me  
  
Quistis looks at him oddly. What happened to your ....Whatever' catchphrase?  
  
Well I've decided that was getting old so I'm looking for new phrases to use....if ya smeellllllllllll......what Squall is cookin'....because I am the Game and I'm that...Damn....GOOD!  
  
Uh yeah..sure.... Quistis continues to chow down on the hot dog.  
  
Quistis...have you ever wondered where those hot dogs come from?  
  
Is it like Spam? You know, where it's a by product of some animals?  
  
Squall shrugs thinking it over and then says, Um...What's Spam?  
  
Quistis scratches her head for a moment and then wonders about it herself.  
  
That's odd. I never heard of the word before yet it just came to me.  
  
Squall, getting freaked out now, decides to head on off to do something else. As Squall leaves, Quistis mentions about a new Seed joining the ranks. Squall in his special mode wonders what Quistis meant about some some guy peeing in the fish tanks. And also wonders....  
  
_What fish tanks? We got no frickin' fish tanks!!_  
  
Sighing, Squall walks towards the Quad to see how this year's Garden Festival is doing. He was a bit surprised when Rinoa took it over from Selphie. Squall continues to be supportive of the Festival even though it was never his niche in life. Watts and Zone have been a big help with the planning and execution of what will go down this year. Rinoa, has been somewhat bossy as of late which has troubled poor Squall to no end. It just occured to this narrator that he has now spoken to much and will commence with the story proper.  
  
Hi Rinoa. I hope I'm not intruding upon anything  
  
Rinoa runs to hug Squall and grabs his ass.   
  
Hey how's my favorite buns of steel?  
  
Buns of steel?' Squall looks at Rinoa and then chuckles. Rinoa smiles and laughs along with him.  
  
So what are you up to Rinoa?  
  
Well sexy, I'm in the mist of the Festival preparations along with an honor to invite the new SeeD.  
  
Squall smiles, A new SeeD. That's cool. I wonder why I'm always last to know these things though. I mean I'm the leader here; I should know what the hell's going on. Squall sighs heavily as he looks at Rinoa.  
  
Well don't fret. Now you know. Anyways, his name is Bill and he's joie us recently and has excelled in all his classess. To be honest though, there's something troubing about him  
  
Troubling sounds of music are heard as Rinoa and Squall wondered where that came from.  
  
So anyways, Bill ..scares me..and I've talked with him already.  
  
Squall holds Rinoa closer. So this Bill...he troubles you huh?'  
  
Troubling music is heard again as both Rinoa and Squall wonder where the hell that sound is coming from.  
  
Well if you want, I'll keep a close eye on him for you. I don't want this Bill...to be of trouble for you.  
  
Troubling music is heard again as Squall looks at the narrator.  
  
Now cut that out!  
  
_Sorry...._  
  
Squall heads off to look for Bill. So for the whole day he looks...and looks...and looks..and looks...and looks...and looks...and..oops sorry...just couldn't find this . Giving up for now, Squall heads for the cafeteria, where all his friends including the visiting Irvine and Selphie are sitting together. Squall sits down to and sighs to himself.  
  
Hey what's wrong man?' Irvine says in his cheery southern voice.  
  
Squall points to some of the sentences about him and waits for a response.  
  
Oh I see, you've been looking for this Bill. I hear he's very...troubling...  
  
Troubling music is heard once again only louder this time.  
  
Yeah this guy creeps me out. I mean all he does is talk and talk and talk on end without pauses. That..and he's annoying as hell. I mean really he just won't shut up, and it's driving me nuts  
  
Selphie looks at the now sobbing Rinoa and hugs her.  
  
It's ok. I'm sure this Bill isn't all that....  
  
NO NO DONT SAY IT!!! Squall leaps over the table to try and shut Selphie up but it's too late.  
  
  
  
Troubling music is played once again and once again Squall gets pissed.  
  
I swear, if you play that music one more time narrator, I will lop your frickin' head off!  
  
_Sorry...._  
  
As the day begins to come to end end, Squall finally meets Bill, but before he continues to do anything else, wonders just what happened between the cafeteria and now and feels completely lost plotwise.  
  
So you're Bill huh. This person I keep hearing about.  
  
Yeah. I'm the man who'll kick anybody ass if they %^$&#*@ with me. Hey who the ^%&($# put all those symbols over my expletives. You mother *(*&&%$%#. Oh you think you're so special huh, you *  
  
Squall just looks at him.  
  
_Hmm, they were right. Bil lis troubling._  
  
Squall looks around and hears no music. He then smiles and stuck out his toungue. Troubling music then plays again as if played on mega-sized speakers.  
  
That's it!! Squall grabs his gunblade and runs after the narrator.  
  
Quickly the narrator writes the following note.  
  
Dear readers, I would like to take the time to thank you for reading this silly crap of a story (personal opinion). Since I am about to lose my head I would like to make this final request....OH GOD HELP ME....SAVE ME......GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  


To be continued...well depending on things....


End file.
